Como un cuento de hadas
by Mariauxi
Summary: Una tarde en la sala comun, un pequeño reto y un chico de anteojos son suficientes excusas para que Lily piense las cosas con calma -OneShot


**Edit. 02/09/2013**

Estoy aquí arreglando algunos dedazos, signos de puntuación perdidos y guiones para hacer de la historia un poquito más presentable. Sin embargo la trama y los diálogos siguen siendo los mismos.

Gracias por su apoyo continúo.

* * *

Otra tarde más en la que no lograba nada.

Lily Evans bajó la varita y se dedico a contemplar la portada de su libro. Apenas había logrado que algunas ramas se movieran incipientemente con el viento y ya estaba agotada.

Se acomodó mejor en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor y posó el libro sobre su regazo. Era su libro favorito desde que tenía memoria. Fue un regalo de sus padres cuando tenía seis y aun a sus diecisiete, seguía adorando cada frase del mismo.

Ahora, el problema estaba en que era un libro muggle y por consiguiente, las imágenes no tenían movimiento alguno. Ya llevaba tres tardes tratando de encantar el libro pero ninguno de los hechizos que había conjurado lograba su cometido. No es que no fuera buena en Encantamientos (llevaba el 110% de las calificaciones totales) el problema radicaba en que no se le daba eso de ponerlo en práctica fuera de clases.

Así, sumida en su desgracia personal no se dio cuenta quien se había acercado, hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Vaya, "Cuentos de Hadas Clásicos". Muy muggle, ¿cierto cariño?

—Potter —respondió ella irritada—, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Para ti soy Evans.

—Aja… —respondió este distraído mientras se fijaba en el libro—. A todas estas… ese no es un libro mágico, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo la pelirroja resignada, mientras el chico agarraba el libro y se sentaba frente a ella—. Potter, ¿qué intentas? —gritaba con horror mientras el de anteojos sacaba su varita y señalaba al libro—. ¿Qué diablos inten…? —La pregunta murió en su boca.

Lily tenía la boca abierta y miraba atentamente lo que ocurría en su libro. Las ramas de los arboles se movían esplendorosamente. Un enorme dragón sobrevolaba una alta torre mientras escupía pequeñas bocanadas de fuego. Las pequeñas hadas que siempre habían estado paralizadas en pleno vuelo se encontraban volando por las copas de los árboles y un bello caballo blanco se paseaba por los senderos del bosque. La chica seguía contemplando el libro, atónita. Lo que ella no había logrado en tres días James lo había hecho en tres segundos.

—¿Cómo…hiciste eso? —le preguntó.

—Magia —contestó él simplemente.

—¡Ah no! No te hagas el graciosito, eso ya lo sé. Te pregunto, ¿qué le hiciste exactamente a mi libro?

—Vamos Lily. No es gran cosa, solo un hechizo de movilidad y algo de concentración. Además solo hechicé la portada, pero, si no te gusta, puedo reve…

—¡NO! —atajó la chica—. ¡Es fantástico! Nunca creí decir esto pero —dio un largo suspiro—, Potter, necesito tu ayuda.

James seguía viendo a la pelirroja obviamente divertido, disfrutando plenamente aquel momento.

—¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Lily Evans? —preguntó con una sonora carcajada.

—Es un mero trato, Potter —dijo está seriamente—. Tú me ayudas con esto y yo hago lo que me pidas: un informe, una poción, apuntes de historia…

—No, no, no… ya tengo quien que me haga todo eso —Lily no pudo más que arquear una ceja incrédula—. Lo que necesito es algo que solo tú puedas ofrecerme. —"Oh, no." pensó Lily. "Otra vez se va a ir con lo de la estúpida cita"— ¿Qué tal si… —"Ahí vamos de nuevo" pensó la chica mientras se mordía los labios inconscientemente— me llamas por mi nombre y yo puedo llamarte como yo quiera?

El cuerpo de Lily se relajó. Eso no lo esperaba, mucho menos viniendo de Potter. Algo estaba tramando, pero no perdería esta pequeña oportunidad, así que decidió lanzarse a los tiburones antes de que les diera hambre.

—Es un trato… James —dijo con cautela.

—Así me gusta, belleza —dijo el de anteojos. Al menos la chica se podría acostumbrar a los degradantes apodos de James. Este empezó a hojear el libro hasta dar con la primera página ilustrada—. Bien, al menos me tienes que decir de qué va el cuento, ¿no? No es que la imagen diga mucho —dijo mientras señalaba la imagen de una alta torre de la que salía una larga trenza de pelo, mientras que un príncipe se sostenía de esta.

—¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de Rapunzel? —dijo sorprendida.

—Eh… no. Los cuentos muggles no son mis preferidos.

—Bueno… eso que ves allí es la torre donde Rapunzel está encerrada y esto que está aquí es su cabello, con el cual el príncipe va a…

—¡Espera! ¿Me tomas por imbécil?

—¡No! Bueno, hoy no. Es un cuento James, nada más.

—Ok, ok… pero al menos deberían ser realistas. ¿Me puedes decir cómo diablos le crecieron quince metros de cabello?

—¿Cómo crees tú? —dijo Lily como quien le explica a un niño un problema complicado

—Bueno, si de lógica se tratara, diría que se le pasó la mano con una poción crece-pelo —Lily lo miro como quien mira a un loco hablar del clima—. Pero este no es el caso, ¿cierto?

—James, continua, por favor —le apremió la chica, y el aludido hizo un sutil movimiento de varita—. ¿Podrías… hacer que el príncipe sea un poco más… grácil?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el joven con entusiasmo (tal vez demasiado).

—Gracias —dijo Lily sincera.

—No hay de qué —respondió el muchacho con una radiante sonrisa y continúo con su labor. Al menos Lily debía admitir que el chico era bastante guapo cuando no la estaba irritando.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre los cuentos, no sin los típicos comentarios de James acerca de la credibilidad de las historias y el poco conocimiento que tenían los muggles acerca de la magia, del tipo: "por favor, los lobos no van dando consejos a niñitas con capuchas" ó "Las brujas no desperdician sus poderes haciendo casitas de caramelo para atraer niños" y también "¿sabes que es casi imposible que en todo un reino a una sola chica le calce una zapatilla?, a los que Lily respondía una y otra vez: "James, ¿Qué parte de la magia es solo ficción para los muggles, no entendiste?"

Estaban llegando al final del libro cuando Lily soltó un suspiro.

—Esa es mi historia favorita.

—¿Ah? ¿Esta? —dijo James mientras le daba movimiento a un montón de gente que caía dormida.

—Sí, es La Bella Durmiente.

—Creo que he oído hablar de ella, es la chica que se durmió porque una bruja le pincho el dedo, ¿no?

—Si —dijo Lily sorprendida de que al menos un cuento tuviera sentido para James.

—Toda esta gente está dormida también —dijo el chico señalando la imagen que acababa de hechizar.

—Exacto —dijo Lily—. Cuando la princesa cayó dormida todo el reino lo hizo también

—Uh-huh… totalmente normal —dijo James con sarcasmo—. Digo, cualquiera puede hacer un hechizo que duerma a toda una población con tan solo pincharle el dedo a una chica.

Lily volteó los ojos ante el comentario.

—Bien… y supongo que algún día despierta.

—Claro —contesto animada la pelirroja—. Con el beso de amor del príncipe.

—Ah… —dijo James mientras hechizaba la última imagen del libro, en el que un apuesto príncipe besaba a una doncella y esta se levantaba mágicamente.

Cuando terminó, cerró el libro y se guardó la varita.

—Bien, ya está terminado —dijo entregándole el libro a Lily.

—Gracias, James —dijo ella con honestidad.

—De nada. De hecho fue bastante agradable, ya sabes, estar contigo, sin tus gritos de loca —Lily no pudo evitar reírse—. Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana, preciosa? —y se fue directo a los dormitorios de los chicos sin esperar respuesta.

Lily se quedó perpleja. James tenía razón: había pasado toda una tarde sin gritarle. Una tarde normal, y no la había pasado nada mal. "Tal vez lo repita" pensó soltando una risilla mientras abría el libro.

Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento al instante.

Ese era su libro, estaba claro, pero… ¿qué diablos hacia ella en la punta de una torre con quince metros de rojo cabello cayendo hacia… o no… hacia… James? ¿Por qué el príncipe que recogía la zapatilla de cristal tenía el cabello tan desordenado y anteojos? ¿Qué hacían siete enanos alrededor de Lily? "Oh, no" pensó Lily "no, no, no" y saltó a la última página del libro. Efectivamente, Lily estaba acostada en la cama y nada más y nada menos que James la despertaba con un beso.

La cara de Lily estaba luchando con su pelo para ver cuál de los dos era más rojo. Estaba furiosa, y lo único que logró articular (o gritar) fue:

—¡POTTER! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! —Mientras subía las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos, con el libro encantado bajo el brazo.


End file.
